Story of my life
by Greasers4ever
Summary: Will Elanie and Ponyboy last? Will Angela and Elnaie ever become friends? More comeing soon. And i am soo sorry for all the spelling mistakes.To be honest i never go back and read the chapters i did for the fisrt time yesterday.i had a hard time reading them myself.So from now on i will read every chapter before puting it up So please continue to read.And so please review :
1. Handsome witha side of cold

CAPTER1- Handsome with a side of cold

Lets be honest here its not easy being around boys all the for sure,but i like im at now is much better then ware i before i get you confused let me tell you how i ended up with the curtis brothers.

It was a normal day...for me at least.I was walking to the dingo (and no im not a greaser and im not a soc im just...ME. And i like that people leave me alone.)When i saw a blue mustang pull over to the side of the road and i saw about 5 socs jump out. I peeked aournd the corner of the lot to see what was going on thats when i saw all of them beating on this kid! Beleive me i realy wanted to help him i did but i dident want to risk my saftey. For only beating him for one minute they got him pretty god. I heard someong yell out behind me then the socs jump back into the car and drove off. Ponyboy. Thats and odd name,i liked it thoe it was unique. I saw 2 guys come running towerd the kid on the ground but i beat them to him. (the boys were very differnt one was tall with dark hair and soild cold eyes. While the other was realy handsome he had light brown hair with..whats the word? Understanding eyes you could seen them before they work at the DX gas staion.) ''Hey,kid are you okay? ''Come on are you..." I never got to finish because i was interupated by the two guys who i asumed were his brother caus they all looked alike. "pony come on pone are you ok come on get up." the handsome one said. The tall one just kept looking at me i just stared at the ground. I sighed a sign of releif when i saw the boy on the ground sit up. I felt releif for his brothers.


	2. I'm nothing

CAPTER2-I'm nothing.

'' Soda?'' The boy on the ground said i couldent help but giggle at his name. Soda looked up at m"What are you laughting at?...and who are you? Crap what am i going to say? ''Im sorry mm-y n-name is Elaine." ''Calm down we aint gonna hurt you.'' the tall one said. ''What are you doing here?'' I tokk a momment to gather my thought. "I was on my way to the dingo when i saw some socs jump out and start beating the ki...Ponyboy up. i wanted to do something i just dident know exactly what to do thoe.'' There was a minitue of silence till pony say very faint '' Yo-u a g-greaser?'' ''No.'' I said. At this time pony was up siting on his own you can tell he was still spoked he just kept looking around. ''So your a soc?'' the tall one asked. "No.'' i said. At this point all of them were confused "We better get you home pone.'' soda said as he help pony to his feet. As they were walking soda looked back and said aint you coming. Did i really have a choice? ''So if your not a soc and your not a what are you?'' the tall one asked. This made me laught although im not sure why. "Im nothing. Im me. i dont have enought things to be a soc but i have more then a greaser...by the way i never got your name.'' ''Darry." He stook out his hand i shook. Darry he had the only normal name. ''I havent seen you around here before were you live?''

Were did i live? ''Around. I live around.'' ''What does that mean?'' Pony said. It was nice to know that they were all lisening to me know one hardly does. "It means i lived some meny place that i lived everyware you could say.'' They were quit for a long while i guess they dident know what to say till soda asked. ''You from a group home?'' ''Yup.'' i replied. By this time i was standing infront of this run down house with a gate around it. Soda opend it the opend the i walked in their were 3 other people inside ''What happend to you kid?'' one of them said.''Nothing im fine''Pony said back. You would figure that i would feel uncomfortable but i wasent i felt normal here.'' Elanie this is two-bit, steve, and jonny.'' derry one who caught my ation was jonny,he looked soo scared and alone.''Have a seat on the couch if youed like soda said. I sat on the left side of the couch. When i sat down jonny scooted over more away from me. ''Dont worry im not gonna bite.'' I said this made him smile. as we were siting there someone came almost busting the door down. ''Aye guys I-I got the beer!'' this guys said as he stumbled towerd the kithen. He almost fell on the way there it kinda made me laught.(what is wrong with me? I havent laughted this much since i was like 5.) At first i dident know who the guy was but when he turnd around i . Dallas Winstin. When i said his name my heart droped to my stomach. He was the most dirty thing youd ever meet.''Well,well what do we have here...who are you?'' He said as he walked closer to me. I was affreid of him when he wasent drunk but now im even more afreid.


	3. Stay awhile?

Capter3:Stay awhile?

I think Pony was the only who knew i was scared of him beacause when dallas came into the living room ponboy stood right infornt of me. ''This is Elanie, after some soc's beat me up she came over to check on me." Dallas just stood their staring at me. When he did that i felt like bolting for the door and never look back but i dident.''Aint that sweet." Dallas said. "Hay Dally dont you got some were to be?'' soda replied "I im going to go see a movie with this pretty little thing i picked up today.''. He then walked out.I have to say when he left i felt alot better it felt like my heart finaly seteld back in my a stood up i whipered into ponys ear thanks he just flashed me a smile."I think i should get going now.'' i said as i waled towerd the door. ''Do you have a place to stay?'' derry asked.I replied ''Its fine ill just sleep out in the lot its a nice night out.'' ''Were not gonna let you dot that. You helped are brother your not going anywere." Soda made me feel even more comfortable here.''Okay.'' I said with a smile.


	4. A double surprise

Capter4:A double surprise

Ever since then i have been staying with them. Except for the last 2 months. For thoes months I was put into a foaster home while the court was deciding weather or not if he could take care. You cant even beleavie how happy i was when the court told me i could go back. I thought i would surpirse everyone by not telling them i was comeing today. Around 5:00 p.m a socal worker took me back home. (it was still kind of weired calling it my home,but it was and i liked.) I smiled and waved goodbye to the worker because thankfuly i will never see her agin. I walked up to the door and was going to i remembered know one ever knock on the door they just walked in so thats what i did. I could see ponyby siting on the left side of the couch and two-bit on the right. On the floor was steve drinking beer. I took a guessed that they were waching mickey mouse.I dident see derry or sodapop. It was still weried not haveing the hole gang their beleavie me or not it felt...empty. Before i even had a chance to put my things down or saying anything pony,steve,and two-bit were jumping all over me."Aye look whos back." Two-bit said as he was putting me in a head lock. ''All right lay off would yah?'' i said. Pony wasent realy the rought type i mean he would play around with two-bit sometimes but thats it.''Hey Pony how you been?'' i said as i went over to hug him. He replied with "Ohh you know same old same old.'' i replied."Weres soda and derry?'' ''They should be getting here any minitue. They were at work." pony said then pointed outside there they are now he said.I figure i would wait till their inside before i ambushed them. ''Hey kiddo what did you do today?" derry said pony replied "nothing.'' I have t say i rely missed the sound of derrys voice. I peeked out around the corner and walked over to give them both a hug. They both gave a hug back. Soda said''What are you doing here?'' I said ''I live here.'' They just smiled and continued to hug me. When i was released from their hold i looked back and was staring at this girl. Know one said anything they just looked at her then at me her then me. I think we were the only ones not knowing what was going on.''Elanie,this is Angela,Angela,Elanie''sodas just looked at each outher and smiled "Hey derry im going over sandys ill be back later."angela said as she walked out the could tell i was looking confused."Why dont yah say you and me go for a walk?''he said.''Sure.''i replied.''Soda and me will put your stuff away.''derry pony and my went out of the door and walked to the park.


	5. Tumble and fall

Capter5:Tumble and fall

As we were on our way to the park i wanted to ask him about this Angela girl i decided we should cach up firsrt.''So whats been going on here?''I replied''You the same things that go on everyday.'' ''How have you been?'' ''Okay,i still aint the same without dall and jonny here.'' ''I know what you mean." It seems like we got to the park awefuly fast. As we passed the slides their was some swings on the left sinde of the playground so we sat down and talked some more.''So that is she?'' i asked dident realy want to tell me who she was then her finaly said.''Shes are sister.'' I stoped swinging and just stared at him.''WHY DIDENT YOU EVER TELL ME YOU HAD A SISTER?" i said as angerly as i i saw the look on his face and forgot ever since derry yelled at him he doesent like to get yelled at.''Sorry.I forgot.I realy did.'' ''Its all i never told you cause we never realy talked to her had foaster parrent since she was 5 years old but they died and she came to live with us about 2 weeks ago.''he said.''Ohh.'' i said just to make sure that he knew i was listing i saw same light blue mustang pull up to the play ground.''I thought you guys ran the socs out.'' i said''Just stay calm.'' i said "I always do.'' We stayed ware we were and let them come to us. One of the came over and and just stared at me.''Well look whos shes a greaser.'' one of the socs said as he walked even closer to me.''What are you doing with this know good greaser when you could be with way to cute.''he said as he touched my hair very guy was and is a total creep.''Dont touch me.'' i said as i pushed his hands away.''A fistey one you know i like them fistey.''he said.I was glad when ponyboy finaly spoke up.''Come on man leave her alone'' ''I dont beleave i asked.'' the soc said as he got closer to ponys this pont i got scared.I guess pony couldent help himself because he gave the sco a push wich got the soc mad.''GET THEM!''. All of the socs said as me and pony took off as fast as we could. I was running way ahed of pony and was almost home when i had an urge to look i did i saw a soc jump from the ground and leap onto pony they then fell to the ground.I had just enought time to yell out for Derry and Soda before i felt my feet lift off the ground and land face first into the grass.

I was to death i was realy surprised that i dident pee my pants.I dident know what to except for just to sit their and let them do what ever they wanted to soc that tackled me was grabbing my face real hard so i bit down and bit him as hard as i could on the hand.I bit so hard i tasted his blood in my me so mad.(I realy dont know why i bit him when i know i was just going to get hurt more.) He started kicking me as hard as he could i just put my hands up to my face so it wouldent get anymore damage done to it.I started to have a hard time breathing.I thought i was going to die.


	6. Does it hurt real bad?

Capter6:Does it hurt real bad?

I was sure glad when soda and derry came of corse all greasers stick togerher two-bit and steve came too. ''GET OFF OF THEM'' i heard someone say but i wasent sure who i hurt to much to even and steve went to cehck on pony while derry and two-bit came to check on me.''Lanie,lanie come on are you okay?'' I heard derry say as he tried to pick me up.''Dont stop if she is badly hurt in aint good to move her.''i heard pony say i was glad to know he was okay and reliefd he said what he said cuase it was true.I heard Steve he was going to run back to the house and call the .I thought more drama.I finaly had enought strenth to roll over and when i did i saw everyone make a funny i realy look that bad? ''Elanie dont move the ambulance is on its way.'' I heard someone say i was guessing it was i saw ponyboy i was wondering he only got away with few scrachs and some aske me''Does it hurt real bad?'' of corse it what i wanted to say but,just to show everyone i was still me i used sarcasem.''No,not at all it actually feels good!'' i said.I was glad to see them smileing.I laughtd a little too but it just made things made my stmoach feel aweful i tryd to grab it but i couldent move my arm it was i did move it i srceamed as loud as i had to be the worst pain i have ever felt felt like every inch of my bodie was broke if it is possible.I rolled over on my side.I felt like i was going to when i id nothing but blood cae pooring out of me.I honestly was scared to this point i could tell everyone else was to i knew this cause all i heard for the next 3 minitues was Pone crying and saying ''This is ll my faught i-i dident even tr-ry to help.". How meny tears did this kid have inside of him.I was getting tired of his whining so i looked at him and said "PONY I KNOW YOU FEEL LIKE THIS IS YOUR ITS NOT SO JUST PLEASE J-JUST SHUT UP PLEASE...JUS...''. The sound of sirens ut me god.I saw Steve run past me and wave to the ambulane pulled over and pulled out a strecher and together the two pareamedics put a neck brace on me then lifted me up on to the thoes two were rought one of them touched my arm in the the wrong spot and man did it hurt like agin i screamed i guess this time it got sodapop mad cause he screamed'HAY,take it easey would you!''.I guessed i passed out on the way their because the next thing i remember was being in my hospital room. I hated hospital ever sine what happen to thought of his name sent a tear down my check...the tought of dally made me burst into tears.I qucikly whiped them away when the nurse came in.


	7. Shhhh!

Chapter7:Shhh!

''Glad to finally see you woke up.'' the nurse said with a big smile on her told me her name but i forgot it.I replied"What do you mean?'' before he could say anthing soda interupetd and say well tell.'TELL ME WHAT?''i just ignored me than the nure walled i hate when they ignore me they know how mad i get.I was really happy to everyone i wasent quite sure came in first following behind were pony and steve and two-bit came running they were the first one to talk "Well,look whos up.'' Steve said then two-bit replied'' Sleep well?'' What the heck were they talking about?I was so glad when pony awnserd me."You were in a coma for a just fell asleep in the ambulance and never woke up.'' "How long was i out for?'' ''about a mounth..Derry cut in ''The docters werent sure if you were going to make it or not but we stayed positie.'' i coulend help but smile,i guess i did have a lot of people who cared about wasnet until they were talking did i relize that i had a cast on my left arm and a cast on my left ancle.I looked down at the part of my arm that wasent cover with sighit of it made me sick it was swollen,brusied,cut and all bloody.I started to tear up a little Soda noticed this and tryed to turn my attion to something else.''The Soc their all in jail wont get out for a long while.'' i looked over at Ponyboy and he was criying too.''Ahh do you guys mind if i talked to pony for awhile?'' They all looked at each outher and got up accept for soda who stayed seated in his -bit went over to him and said ahh i think she ment alone.''Oh Sorry.''he said as he stood up i coulent help bu say''Thats clueless Curtis for yeah.'' then they all was standing their looking at me i put my hand on the left side of the bed and patted it so he knew i wanted him to sit came over and sat down his feet hanging over the bed.''Ponyboy.. i said in a smooth voice ..it's not your you know getting so ?'' he was just siting their playing with a pice of string he ripped off the hospital sheets.''LOOK AT ME.'' i said a little loud,it looked at me with sad eyes.''Yes,it is,i couled have tryied to help i know it woulent work but i could have tryied." he blurted out.I told him''I told your not to do anything,pone beause i knew it woulend have worked and you just would have gotten hurt more...''BUT INSTED OF ME YOU GOT HURT LANIE YOU!'' he yelled out.I guess it was loud enouh that a nurse came in and told us to keep it down.''Yes Pony i know that but it was better me then alredy been in a couma once and deathly sick..i found my self yelling now but not as loudly as he had done...I DIDENT WANT YOU GOING INTO A COMA AND NEVER WAKEING UP THIS YOUR BROTHERS WORRY ABOUT YOU IT DIDENT MATTED THAT I GOT HURT BEACUSE...my voice trailed because i dident wanted to say what was comeing up next.''BECAUSE WHAT ELANIE BECAUSE WHAT?'' pony said with an angery voice ...BECAUSE KNOW WOULD CARE!. we were yelling so much we dident even noitcie the gang standing at the got pony mad,what i just said ''ELANIE YOU DONT KNOW HOW MENY PEOPLE CARE ANYONE I WAS HERE EVERY MINITUE OF EVERYDAY I NEVER THE REST OF US WE TOOK TURNS STAYING WITH YOU TALKING WITH YOU.'' the nures had it because she shooed the ganh awys from the door and shut it.I never seen this side of him before.''Your right Pony im sorry...So you were here everyday?'' pony nooded.I felt my stomach turn and twist into little tiny knots when i looked down and saw our hands noticed it too when i looked up and our eyes met i realy felt like i was going to be sick.


	8. Flash back

CHAPTER8:Flash back

My heart was pounding faster and the same time we pulled our hands were a few momments of silence until there was a knock on the getting up to get the door he whispered into my ear"Alot of people care for you lanie,alot.'' When he opend the door everyong came back in and sat back down were they an hour a diffrent nurse came in and said"Im sorry for inturupting but Elanie its time for you meds and you realy do need to rest.''i figure it would only be a few pills i had to take but no when she rolled in the try there 4 diffrent types of pill and 3 needle fill with something.''I have to take all of that?''"yes but look at it this way you could alot worse than what your are your lucky.''she said i kinda felt better.I was happy when Steve asked if we could stay until i took my meds the nurse said of asked me what i wanted to take first the pills or the needles i picked the together i had to take 5 pill i got them down pretty quick.''Okay,i know you dont want these but u have to.''the nurse picked up one of the needles starting with the biggest needle i was guessing it was like 5 or 6 in long.I swolled and let out a big actualey happend pretty quick.A few shots later the gang left.I stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks after boy was i happy when the nurse came and said'' Well it looks like you'll be able to leave today.''''Realy?When?''Yes realy and as soon as your legel gardian signs your release pappers.''Every one just turned and looked at Derry the nurse handed him the papperd and he happily signed them.''Now..she said...you will still need to take all of your med everyday when they run out make sure to get them refilled.'' ''How long do i have to take them for?'' the nurse took in some air and said''For the rest of your life.'' Great i ,Ponyboy,and Two-bit followed the nurse into the hall way ware Derry and Steve were.I changed as fast as i could.I did it pretty fast considering i had a brokedn ancle and hand and brusies i came out of my room the nurse handed derry my pill and we all walked out of nurse insistend me going in a wheel chair but i were half way down the hall when i relized that i had forgotten my bracelt i turned around and headed for my room.I stoped dead in my tracks.I had a flash back from when i came to see Jonny i looked up and saw the numbers of the room i was the room jonny was in when he came over to see what was takeing so long when he saw bawling he gave me a looked then huged me.''Hey whats wrong lanie?''Derry was walking over when soda put a hand up to say between sob i maged to get out this was Jonnys was than Soda understood he let go of me and fetched my huged me as hard he could without hurting said''Everything will turn out okay Elanie,come on lets go home.


	9. Walk away

Chapter9:Walk Away

The next couple of weeks were the most boring of my entire life all i did all day everyday was lay me tell you me and that angela girl dident like each always were nice to each outher in front of everyone but on are own time we went at cant help but run her me here im the youngest 13 then theirs Pony whi is 14 then theirs her who is funny she was 15 dressed like she was 20 and acted like she was it was time for my meds Angela just happend to stroll threw the living pills i could take just fine but the shots i needed help goes in my side and two goes in my left need 2 hands to give a shot and since one of mine is broken i needed was the one who gave me the shots,after he gave me the first one in my side agela walked in.I guess she couldent keep her mouth shut any longer ''Oh god your such a baby.'' i just ignored her because the shot hurt so much.I flinched one he stuck the second one in.''hahah realy?'' ''Yeah how would like to have a 3in needle shoved into your vaiens?'' i said i was getting mad now.''Hey guys mickeys on.'' Two-bit said and instenly everyone was around the tv i was on the couch next pony he sat on the left side while i sat in the be honest i think she was just mad because i had a better relationship with her family than walked over to the couch and just squezzed her way Derry saw her do it and yell"Dont be so mean or rought.'' ''Please the cry babys fine.'' for the first time in histoy Two-bit turnd off mickey mouse they were looking at us he yelled we both ignored him."Im find with being a cry baby at least im not a slut like you!''

XXX

If someone dident do anything thoes two were going to go at it .''Come on lanie lets get some air.'' i said as i stood up and grabed her by her.''She gets me so mad if i wasent in this stuiped cast i would have fought her i would have.'' she said.''I know.''i was weired i never had any intrest in girls yet but when im around Elanie i get butterflies in my stomach i knid of like the feeling.I wonder if she feels the same way?

xxx

Im glad he pulled me out of their because if he dident i was gonna punch just knows how to get me mad.


	10. The start of a war

Chapter10:The start of the war

One mounth later...This day couldent go by fast was the day i get these stuiped casts off thank god.I had to wait till Derry got home wich was at 4:30p.m what am i going to do for 7 i got up Soda was in the kitchen cooking rule in the house is who ever wakes up first makes food for everyone.I like when Sodapop make breakfest hes always so i got to the table i went to take a seat ware i have always sat right between Soda and Ponyboy but ANGELA was their insted.I dident feel like fighing so early in the i gave threw her a glance and took her seat.''Morning Ange,Lanie.'' said Derry as he took his seat."Morning.'' i said with a big replied '' Good morning big brother.''She just loves to get me mad.''Done.'' Soda said as he filled evry ones plate today he made green eggs with red smelt and looked realy one spoke the whole the was my turn to dry the dishes and ponys to wash when Pony wased the first dish he handed it to me but befored i could take Angela grabbed it and said "Dont worry i got besides you cant do it your criple.'' she said it with a sniker.I yelled ''No I got wouldent want you to brake a nail.'' i snahed it back and dried it.''HEY YOU GUYS GOTTA STOP THIS YOU WILL BE LIVING WITH EACH OTHER FOR A LONG TIME I DONT CARE IF YOU LIKE EACH OUTHER OR NOT BUT AT LEAST RESPECET ONE ANOTHER.'' Derry was right.''Come on Sodapop were gonna be -bit make sure they dont wrip each outhers head off.'' Two-bit said ''Yeah okay.'' his eyes were glued to the tv.''Two-bit im going to sandy.''Angela said two-bit just ignored her.I was glad she was the next 2 hours me and two-bit wached reruns of Mickey Mouse.''We gotta go do something insted of just siting here all day.'' i piped up.''Well whatya want to do?'' he asked i replied ''I dont know we could just walk around,go to the park,the dingo,ware ever but lets just go.'' Two-bit just sat their and went''Hahh oh yeah okay.'' i stood up turned the tv off and grabbed him by the draged him out side

We ended up at the dingo we sat down and orderd two cokes.A fight between 4 guys broke out we stayed and wached but when they started pulling out blades and heaters we ran out as fast as we could.''Now what do we do.''he aske ''Well what time is it?'' he looked around for a clock we saw one on the front of a building it read 4:09p.m''I think we should get home now.'' By time i got dressed Derry was waiting for me out in his truck i jumped in and off we got back to the house around 5:45p.m.I felt so much better after got thoes honestly i think Angela got realy srcared of me now cause she knew i could whoop her if i wanted to looks like i one.


	11. I got the power

Chapter11:I got the power

Last night when i was sleeping i got up to use the restroom it was 1:49a.m when i got to the door i heard something comeing form Anges i thought is going to be good.I opend the door just enough so my eye could opend the window and some guy climbed inside.I waited to see what they were going to do she kissed him thats when i opened the door the look on her face was priceless.''What the hell are you doing?'' she said mad this was good.''Shouldent i be the one asking you that?''Thats when i saw that the boy was Curley Shepered a SOC this is just getting better and better.''Please dont tell Derry,please.'' i smiled.''Fine.''i said than shut the door.I went back to the living room and fell picefully next morning Ponyboy was up cooking Derry was seated in his chair reading the papper and Soda was at the cabnet getting the cups Angela came in.''Sleep well?'' Sodapop asked her she said"Yeah reall good.'' ''I would say so.'' okay i just had to jump in i had toatal control of her she sat down in my chair i said.''Umm thats my chair.'' Does it realy matter.'' she asked ''Yeah it does cause i always sit their.'' ''So.'' she said ''So Derry i forgot to...''Okay fine heres your seat.'' she said as she got up and gave me an evil made bacon toast and was really was saterday the day Ange was going to spend the night at Sandys went right after ,and Sodapop had the day off Two-was off some were and Steve was stuck at work.I dident see ware Pone went he was gone by the time i was done and Soda were going to go over to the dingo to get a drink they offerd me to come but i figure i just let them relax they deserve the first time i was alone in the house.I cleaned up a little wached some T.V and sat when Ponyboy came threw the fence ''Hey,were you been?'' i yelled to him he said''Just walking around and thinking.'' ''About?'' ''Alot of things actualey.'' Okay he was starting to sound fishie.''Can i tell you something?'' he felt like my herat had hit my stomach like the first time it did when i saw Dally.''Sure,anything.'' i said he paused for a moment than asked ''Do you like me?'' i knew what he ment but i just played dumb''Of corse i do.'' ''No i mean like like me?'' did i? Did i like like him? ''I dont know.'' i said with a quite vocie ''Do you?'' i asked him.''Kinda.''he said looking down at the ground.''Me too.'' i said to him he looked up at this resly happening to me.''Really?''Really!'' ''So what do we do now?'' i said.''Im not sure.'' should i just jump into it and ask if we should date or just play it safe for a while ''You want to go see a moive or something?'' he asked ''Like a date?'' i replied with '' Yeah i guess so.'' Ponyboy had a way with words,just not around that poem he memorized and told jonny.I love that poem

Natures first green is gold,

her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leafs a flower,

but only so and hour;

than leaf subside to leaf,

so Eden sank to grief.

So dawn goes down to day,

nothing gold can stay.

I stood up and grabed pone by the arm to pull him walked in silence not knowing what to say to each and me decided to go see gone with the thoe he had seen it before with jonny.I have to say it was really good i liked the movie it dident seam so akward now,i mean walking with him.I SWARE i have the worst luck as we were walking i looked back because i heard the sound of derrys truck we quickly released our hands,''HEY WHAT ARE-E YOU GUYS DOING.'' yell derry out of the window he was drunk ''Nothing just went to see a movie.'' I said looking over at pony.''Im taking him home now your guys want a ride.?'' Soda asked i coulend decling cause he would know soemthing was up.''I guess?'' i said ''You gotta jump in the opend the back of the truck so i could jump in he did the talked all the way home.


	12. BUSTED!

Chapter12:BUSTED!

So i guess that me and Ponyboy are oh you still weried to say it but, i guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend just glad know one found out yet especaliy i finaly gotta a pictures of them to show you

Yeah its a little goffey but thats who they are :D

When we got out of the truck after Sodapop picked us up we helped him drag Derry into the me Derry doent drink but when he does he ploped him on th couch and when he did Der passed out right now were am i supose to sleep i asked Soda "You can go sleep in Derrys room." ''Fine,im going to bed now im so tired.'' i said with yawn i walked past Soda and gave him a quick hug and went to about 9:16 a.m the next morning my life changed we were all done eating breakfest Two-bit was telling us about these fights he were in we all laughted at them cause we all knew they dident when the phone rang i picked it up and said ''Curtis house.'' the lady asked for Elanie i told her this is she.(i dont have proper languge at all but when i am talking on the phon of to strangers i do.)The lady got right to the point.''Im sorry to tell you this but your parents were in a wreck last night they passed aways this morn... i never heard the end of what she was saying because i droped the phone.(I know my parents gave me up but it was to help me have a better life.) I leand aginest the wall and slid to the floor.I wanted to cry but no tears came out yet i just stared blankly ahead."what Lanie what is it what happen?'' Derry said as he got up and the rest of them following saw the phone laying on the floor he picked it up and the lady told him everything he said thanks before hangging it up.''What is it Superman.'' steve awnsering he stared at my for awhile.''Her parents dided.'' he said everyone was just staring at said veary quitly.''How?'' derr took a moment not wanting to tell pone cause there parents had dided the same way.''Automobile accdent.'' he just took a deep breath in and backed i bursted into tears Pone was still shocked and so was soda Steve came over puting his hand on my back ''Itl; be okay kido i promise.'' all i did all that day was cry and cry and cry.I told no one to bother me and they 9:30 i guess everyone was asleep cause i heard a knock on the door(i forgot to mentioed i was sleeping in ders room now.) i yelled go away to who ever it dident listen they just walked was Ponyboy.I dident say nothing neathir did just came over to the outher side of the bed and lied down.I felt his arm lieing across my waist and instently the two of us fell asleep; that is until i heard the door fling open and heard the words ''BUSTED'' screamed at me.I was dumed it was Angela she was home early and to make matters worse the moment she yell she woke every one up Soda,Two-bit,Pony,and and pone just stared at each outher we knew we were both dead.


	13. Still got the power?

Chapter13:Still got the power?

My cheeks felt like they were on fire and i but it looked it to. They just stood their looking at me,but the strange part was when one by one they just walked back to their got Ange so mad.''AHH HELLO DO YOU NOT SEE THAT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT?'' she yelled to Derry even thoe he was standing right next to they figure ''Us'' out? ''Just go to bed.'' Derry this point Angela had enought she rasied her voice to Der and NO one i mean no does know better.''NO I WONT YOU KNOW IF THAT WERE ME YOU WOULD BE YELLING AT ME AND...'' ''HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RAISEING YOUR VOICE? I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM KNOW!'' Derry said ''But..'' ''YOUR GROUNDED FOR A WEEK NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO MAKE IT TWO GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!'' Angela knew she was storming away she looked at me with the most evil stare ever.I tell you if looks could kill i would have died a long time i do still have the still felt awkwerd with Derry just standing their stareing.''Out.'' he said to Pone did as he was told cause he knew Derry was still he left Der slamed the door shut and it was nice while it tell the truth i think the only reason why he never yelled at me was that my parents had died less than 10 hours ago.I never went back to sleep i just stared at the celling til i heard someone get was going to be a veary long day.


End file.
